GX Host Club
by Purple Floyd
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Ouran High crossover.


GX Host Club

Alexis grimaced as she stood in the doorway to the fourth library. All she could hear was happy chattering of students, gossip, and the occasional scream of joy. Not that this was a bad thing, in many cases. However, Alexis was here to study, and that was what she was going to do.

She heaved a sigh and quietly shut the door. Wasn't there a single place at this school that was, well... quiet?!

"I don't understand it," she muttered to herself as she walked up the velvet-lined stairs. "There are like, four libraries and not one of them is peaceful enough for me to study in. Ugh." she groaned, but continued walking.

She stopped in a hallway with large windows and marble floors. She stood in front of the central window, briefly, than continued her search for peace. She sighed once more. "Mom," the blonde said. "I can't believe it's been ten years." Alexis didn't realized where she was going, and honestly, didn't really care. As long as she could study.

"From what it looks like, everyone is here to goof around. I guess they really don't need an education, since they have their 'family fortune'"-- here she used air quotes -- "To fall back on."

She noticed she was in a totally different part of the school and looked up. Not that she thought that it would get her anywhere if she did, it was just a habit.

Luckily, she saw a sign hanging above her head. "The Third Music Room..." she read aloud.

"Huh. Never thought that Duel Academy would have a Music Room." She put her ear up against the door. She couldn't hear much, for the most part. "I guess I'm in luck!" Alexis took the door handle and turned it, unaware of the near-permanent effect it would have on her life...

"Welcome!"

"Duel Academy is defined by, one, wealthy families. And two, riches. And more often than not, people such as these happen to have a lot of time on their hands. Therefore, this Host Club is about these handsome guys that have time... and these beautiful girls that also have time, and combining them to make a profit. It's an elegant game unique to this academy."

Alexis was, needless to say, shocked. "W-What?! Host Club? Huh?"

"Oh. It's a dude."

"Really now, Jaden, Jesse. You two have the same classes as this guest, right?" An older boy with black spiky hair and thin glasses spoke nonchalantly.

Two teenagers both turned to look at their friend. "Yeah, but, like, we've never seen him before." They spoke in unison. It came off to Alexis as kinda creepy. One of them had brown hair with lighter highlights. He sorta looked like a mushroom, if you looked at him the right way. The other had teal-colored hair that stuck up at the back. _They must be twins, _Alexis thought.

The older boy smirked. "How very rude of you. Welcome to Duel Academy's Host Club, new student." he said, speaking over the twins' seemingly endless chatter.

The one sitting in the chair gaped and shot up. "What? Chazz, this is the new transfer student everyone has been talking about?!"

It wasn't much help to Alexis. To think that she had been being talked about, even before she had gotten here? It was unsettling.

'Chazz' pushed up his glasses. "You guessed it," he replied. "Welcome, Alexis Rhodes." As he said this, he paid no attention to the fact that Alexis was desperately trying to break the lock on the door and get the heck out of this place.

"It's pretty cool, having a commoner in here for once," the brown-haired twin said, flashing a grin.

"Yeah, I like it. Down South, we don't have that many commoners." the other contributed.

Chazz smiled, although slightly. "Yes, the school administration is so complicated that it's nearly impossible for a commoner to be accepted, unless they're some sort of bookworm. In other words, you're special."

Alexis twitched a little bit. Is that all that they thought of her? A bookwormish... _commoner__?!_

Before she could say anything else, the brunette sitting in the chair clapped a hand on her shoulder. "You're amazing, Alexis!" he said, his voice overflowing with emotion. "The top student in the school, oh, I am graced by your presence! It... it is like a fairy tale, a poor boy desperately reaches for the top, only to have his dreams crumbled time and time again!"

The blonde shuffled away. Things were starting to get weird. "You know, I'm not THAT poor..." she said, trying to steer the conversation onto a bit more normal track.

"Aww, I'm just having fun! Go poverty!" The mystery boy cheered. He grabbed her by the shoulder once more. "Welcome to our exquisite lives, poor sir!" He waved his arms into somewhat of a welcoming -- if not dramatic -- pose.

"Erm, I'm gonna go now..." Alexis said, heading for the exit.

"Wait, Lexy!" A cheerful voice rang out. A young boy with turquoise hair grabbed her by the arm. He was surprisingly strong. "Don't leave yet!" he protested. "You're so cool!"

Alexis looked at him. "I'm just a student... not really cool. Wait... DON'T **EVER **CALL ME 'LEXY'!" she suddenly lost her temper.

The chair boy from earlier put two fingers to his temple. "Odd... I never expected a lad like you to be gay..."

Alexis turned to face him. "But... I'm not gay..."

The brunette, it seemed, was totally ignoring her. "Ah, which type are you into?"

"The wild type?" For the first time, Alexis noticed a taller man with dark teal hair and steely blue eyes entertaining the now frightened little boy she had yelled at earlier.

"The shota type?" The young boy clung to his friend's shoulder, his eyes welled with childish tears.

"The mischievous type... er... types...?" The twins were back-to-back, smiling like they had some sort of dirty little secret.

"The cool type?" Chazz pushed up his glasses. "Atticus... please. You're scaring him."

Yet, Atticus did not listen. "Or..."

With a quick fling of his arm, he caressed Alexis' chin. "How about me?"

"N-NO!" Alexis was even surprised at herself for screaming so loudly. She fell backwards, stumbling into a pillar that held a jade statue of Obelisk the Tormentor. She gasped. The statue seemed to fall in slow motion. It hit the hard floor with a CRASH.

The twins leaned over her shoulders. "Aww... And that could've gone for about eight million dollars..."

"EIGHT MILLION DOLLARS?!" Alexis screamed. Was a stupid statue really worth that much?

She stood up carefully -- she didn't want to break anything else -- and dusted herself off. "Uh, I'm so sorry, I'll, uh, pay you back every cent, oh, jeez..."

The twins laughed together. "Ha! How can you? You can't even afford the cheapest school uniforms!" One of them eyed her outfit. "Man, red is so not your color."

Chazz bent over and picked up a shard of jade. "Hmm... It seems like we won't be able to fix this anytime soon... What should we do, Atticus?"

"As they say," Atticus said, sitting back down in his chair and crossing one leg over the other. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you don't have money, than work it off. Starting today, you're... the Host Club's pet!"

Alexis couldn't believe that he had said what she thought he had said. The Host Club's... _pet?!_

_Oh, jeez, Mom..._

The room was filled with pretty girls and talk of cute boys -- oh, how Alexis wished she could be one of them. Instead, there she sat, holding a tray of tea, waiting on everybody hand and foot.

"So, Atticus... What kind of music you like?"

"Whatever kind of music you like. I'm willing to open up my heart to..." He swiftly caressed the girl's cheek. "Anything you desire."

The girl's cheeks stained red. "Oh, Atticus..."

Another girl, wanting her fair share of attention from the handsome boy, spoke up. "I... I baked you some cake today... Atticus... Would you like to try it... please?"

With his other hand, Atticus switched girls. "If you'd allow me to eat it..."

She swooned. "Oh, you're so... dreamy..."

A redhead set down a cup of tea. "Atticus... I've heard rumors about it."

"Hm?"

"You know. That dog you got from the pound?"

Atticus leaned back in his seat. "He's not really a dog, per se, but kind of like... ah, here he comes now. Hello, Alex!"

Alexis waled up to him and set down a large paper bag. "Here you go, sir... the coffee you wanted. They only had instant, so that's what I got."

The two girls from earlier looked puzzled. "Instant... coffee?" They said, as if it were some sort of alien food.

Atticus's mouth fell open. "Oh! So this is the fabled 'Lazy Coffee' where all you have to do is mix in some hot water?!"

The blonde sighed. "It's for busy people... not for... never mind."

The twins looked surprised as well. "Ah, a dollar for one hundred grams?" The brunette said. "How cheap!" His sibling replied.

"Okay, okay! I'll go buy it again!"

"No need, Alex." Atticus said. "I'm willing to try something new." The others gasped.

"No, Atticus, don't do it!" One of the twins protested.

"Yeah, we love you!"

"Silence. I will try this... Lazy Coffee. Alex. Fix us all some of this."

Alexis sighed and did as she was told. Luckily, the tall, quiet boy had boiled some water right after she had left. She poured the water into each teacup after measuring the correct amount of powder to use for the drink. She halfway wanted herself to 'mess up' again and spill some on Atticus.

"Atticus... He is stalling." The redhead said, setting down her cup of tea. "There is no possible way that he would favor some cheap coffee over the best tea in Japan."

"E...Excuse me?" Alexis said.

"Ah... did I say that out loud?" The girl smiled at her.

"Alex!" Atticus called, holding his cup. "Would you like to watch us drink our Lazy Coffee?"

"Idiot..." Alexis mumbled as she waled over to her captor.

Another girl from the crowd gulped. "Oh, my daddy will surely be angry with me if I drink this kind..."

"Perhaps he would feel differently... If you drank it from my lips?" Atticus said softly, arm suddenly around the girl's waist.

"Ah... Oh, Atticus, would you really..."

"But of course. I want only the best for you, my dear."

The crowd went wild and squealed. "Eee! He's so hot!"

"She's sooo lucky!"

"Omigod! Maybe he'll go out with ME if I do the same thing!"

"I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear any of that..." Alexis mumbled.

"Hah, and then, he said that he'd woken up scared out of his wits from a nightmare."

Alexis overheard the twins talking and decided to listen in. No harm done, really.

"Ah! Jaden!" The teal-haired boy exclaimed. "You promised that you wouldn't tell!" he bit his thumbnail defenselessly. His cheeks went pink.

Jaden's eyes widened a bit. "Oh, Jesse..."

The girls sitting at their table watched with excitement.

Jaden gently held his brother's face in his hands. "Forgive me, Jesse... It's just that... You're so cute when you're scared. I couldn't..."

"Jaden..."

The pack of girls squealed again. "EEE! It's forbidden love!"

Alexis walked by with tea tray in hand. "Why make such a fuss? I don't get rich kids..."

Almost out of no where, the tall, older boy walked in with his younger friend on his shoulders. "Sorry I'm late," the bespectacled boy said with a yawn. "I just got up from my nap..."

"Syrus! Zane!" A girl exclaimed with joy.

"We've been waiting forever!" Another one said.

Zane set down his friend in front of the ladies.

"Sorry," Syrus said, rubbing his left eye. "I'm really, really, sorry. I fell asleep waiting for Zane at the duel club. Mmmn... I'm still really tired..."

"Aww!" The girls squealed. "He's sooo cuuute!"

Meanwhile, Alexis and Chazz stood there watching the chaos. Chazz turned to Alexis and adjusted his thin glasses. "Ah, By the way, Alexis, I need to speak with you about something..."

_To be continued_


End file.
